battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan (Game Mode)
Titan is a type of game mode exclusive to Battlefield 2142, and is named after the enormous warships that are to be destroyed while playing on this mode. Gameplay 0x9m58Vol1c The main objective in Titan Mode is to destroy the opposing team's Titan. This can be obtained through two methods. The first is capturing and controlling the missile silos throughout the entire round. The silos replace flags and start off neutral, and after being captured, immediately launch an Anti-Titan missile. After this, the missiles will fire in timed intervals until captured by the enemy team. The second method, and even faster method, is using the silos to drop the Titan shield, boarding it, and destroying it from the inside-out. Once the hull is destroyed by missiles, or the reactor core is severely damaged, the rest of the ship will begin to self-destruct, giving all troops aboard a short amount of time to exit. If the player successfully escapes from an exploding enemy Titan, he or she will be rewarded with the Titan Survival Pin. Titan Layout Titan explodes over Suez Canal at the end of the round]]The warship itself is surrounded by a shield that only allows friendly troops and vehicles inside. The shield will be red or blue, blue indicating the EU team's Titan, red for the PAC team's Titan. Once the shield is hit by enough Anti-Titan missiles, it will dissipate and allow any and all players to enter the Titan's interior. (note: the hangar also has a shield which cannot be destroyed) After the shields go down, there's two ways for the enemy team to enter, a drop deck at the back, or two vents on the level above. Once inside, there are four sub hallways, in each one there's a computer, and must be destroyed to access the core. The computers on the top floor are protected by force fields, and the computers on the lower floor must be destroyed before they can be accessed. Once all four are destroyed, the core can be accessed. It can take an enormous amount of damage before it explodes, but damage from the Anti-Titan missiles are also added up. Once the core finally blows, players have around 20 seconds to escape before the Titan self-destructs. Titan Offense Boarding the titan is the preferred method of attack. there are three main ways to board the titan. The first way is via air transport. Air transports are fast, but are vulnerable to gunships and AA Turrets on the roof of the Titan. Landing is also an issue, so using the drop pods is a good strategy. The second way is via an APC. The APC's are equipped with launch pods which can be used with the right mouse button. (Note: only positions f3 and beyond work for this). This method of transport is just as dangerous as via Air Transport, as APCs are more vulnerable to gunships and the Cannons on the bottom of the Titan are far more dangerous than the AA guns. The Third way to board the titan is via the Titan itself. The team commander can move the titan next to the enemy titan if the friendly titan's shield is still up. then, use the launch pods in the hangar to board the enemy titan. This is the safest way to board the titan and is also the quickest, as it won't take very long. Plus, the AA Gunners will have a hard time hitting your assault pod, which will keep you safe. Titan Defense Defending the friendly titan is an integral part of the gamemode. Titan Placement Directing the Titan at a corner of the map is a good idea. Sentry guns and APM Anti-personnel mines are the best tools for defense. A definitely good strategy while under attack is to capture the silos. It may seem simple, but many teams on the offensive forget the silos when attacking the Titan. This gives an opportunity to take control of the map, and possibly turn the tables against the opposing team. Some other strategies may have a Gunship, Tank and/or Battlewalker on "APC watch" to stop any incoming APCs from getting close to the Titan. Another simple yet overlooked strategy is the Titan's Cannons. Because the turret is controlled from within the Titan's hangar, the gunner is completely safe from enemy fire. This feature also helps Engineers that are repairing the turret. Also, the cannons have a high damage output, being able to destroy APCs and Tanks in just a few hits. Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Titan Strategies